


Thermoregulation

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Iron Dad, Iron dad and Spider son, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “N-no,” Peter said. “I-I’m cold. S-spider’s c-can’t t-thermoregulate.” His teeth were chattering, causing him to stutter. He was wearing a sweatshirt over a sweater, there was no reason he should have still been cold. And yet, here he was. Tony watched the teen, concern on his face. It was clear that Peter was freezing.----Iron Dad Bingo #1- Trope: Peter Wearing Tony’s Sweatshirt





	Thermoregulation

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for Iron Dad Bingo. Enjoy!

Tony noticed there was something wrong the minute Peter walked in.

His face had less color than usual. Every so often, he would notice the kid shiver. Peter seemed to be trying to hide that anything was wrong, but Tony could see something was up. And when he nearly electrocuted himself working on his suit because his hand was shaking too hard, Tony had had enough.

“Okay kid,” Tony said, taking the tool from Peter’s hand. “What gives?”

“C-cold,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around his body. He should’ve been used to this, but it didn’t make him any less miserable.

Peter learned very quickly there were some side effects to his powers. Sure, sticking to walls was cool. And the super healing certainly came in handy a lot. But there were other parts that he had to adapt. His senses were always dialed up. Whether it was lights seeming brighter or sounds coming out as louder than they were, Peter had to adapt to dealing with his enhanced senses. It was part of the reason why he was constantly listening to music; the music could drown out his enhanced senses.

After far too many headaches from his dialed up senses, Peter started researching spiders. He learned that spiders did have enhanced senses because of their eyes. The sticking was what kept spiders balanced. One thing Peter learned, that became very inconvenient during the winter, was that spiders didn’t thermoregulate. So once Peter was bitten by the radioactive spider, it seemed he no longer could regulate himself either. No matter how much he shivered, he still felt cold.

To deal with it, Peter always kept a sweatshirt with him. Ned had thought he was crazy for always having a sweatshirt on, even in the summer months. But once Ned learned that he was Spider-Man, a lot of Peter’s strange behaviors started to make more sense. Sometimes, Ned would even pass Peter his ‘emergency sweatshirt’ if he noticed his best friend shivering.

But even Peter couldn’t be prepared for the coldest day of the winter.

“Stupid global climate change,” Peter had muttered as he made his way out of school to the parked Audi waiting for him. He was heading to the Tower. He went to the Tower once or twice a week to work in the lab with Tony. Sometimes they would work on his suit, sometimes Tony would let Peter work on the Iron Man suit. Other times, Peter actually got to work with Stark Industries technology. It was cool and he loved every second of it. And he would certainly love it today, once he stopped feeling so cold.

He had opened the back door and got in, hoping for some respite from the cold. He pulled his jacket sleeves over his glove-covered hands and stamped his feet, trying to get some feeling back into his legs.

“You okay kid?” Happy had asked, turning around to face him.

“I’m fine,” Peter had said, keeping his voice from shaking from the cold. Happy shrugged and started driving. Peter tried to subtly do anything warm himself up; he rubbed his arms, wiggled his toes, and even took the gloves off and blew on his hands. But nothing seemed to warm him up. He sat in the backseat, shivering miserably.

By the time they had reached to the Tower, Peter still didn’t feel any warmer. He could tell Happy was keeping an eye because he could see Happy glancing back at him every so often. Because of that, Peter was trying very hard not to shiver. But the minute he stepped out of the car and into the garage, the cold air hit him again and his whole body began to shiver again.

“Kid, you sure you’re okay?” Happy had turned around to question him, staring at Peter with a raised eyebrow. Peter had to force himself to stand still without shivering for a second.

“Y-yeah,” Peter said. “Just f-fine.” He then scurried over to the elevator and hit the button. He got into the elevator and as soon as the doors were closed, another shiver ripping through Peter’s whole body.

“FRIDAY, what’s the temperature in the lab?” Tony asked. He had been in there all day, but he could have easily not noticed if it was cold in there.

“It is 65 degrees in the workshop boss,” FRIDAY intoned. Tony raised an eyebrow and then stared back at the shivering teen.

“N-no,” Peter said. “I-I’m cold. S-spider’s c-can’t t-thermoregulate.” His teeth were chattering, causing him to stutter. He was wearing a sweatshirt over a sweater, there was no reason he should have still been cold. And yet, here he was. Tony watched the teen, concern on his face. It was clear that Peter was freezing.

“FRIDAY raise the temperature five degrees,” Tony said. He walked over to the couch in the workshop. One of his old MIT sweatshirts was on the couch. He picked it up and walked over to Peter. “Put this on.”

“M-Mr. S-stark,” Peter said.

“Do it kid,” Tony said, holding the sweatshirt out to Peter. “And sit down. I’ll be right back.” Peter took the sweatshirt and nodded. Tony then left the lab. Peter pulled the sweatshirt over himself and walked over to the couch. He pulled the hood over his head, leading the cardinal red sweatshirt engulf him. He pulled the sleeves over his hands, taking in the comfort and warmth that the sweatshirt provided. As he allowed himself to swallowed up by the sweatshirt, he could smell motor oil and some sort of cologne. It was strangely calming and adding to the much needed warmth.

“Alright kid,” Tony said coming back in. He had two mugs in his hand.

“What’s that?” Peter asked, realizing he wasn’t shivering as much.

“Tea,” Tony said. “I looked for hot chocolate, but we didn’t have any.” He handed Peter a mug and sat down next to him.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Peter said “You don’t seem like a hot chocolate guy.” Tony rolled his eyes, but he noticed the teen smirk.

“My fiancée is on a no-sugar kick,” Tony said. “So it had to go. Along with everything else delicious in this Tower.” Peter chuckled.

“I could sneak in snacks if you like,” Peter offered before taking a sip of the tea. He made a face. “This is awful. Did you put anything in it?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Kid it’s not meant to taste good,” Tony said. “It’s meant to warm you up. Now drink it.” Peter made a face but continued to drink the tea. “Feeling better kid?” Peter nodded as he finished the drink. He put the mug down, pulling the sleeves back over his hands.

“Yeah,” He said, yawning slightly. “Thanks Mr. Stark.” Tony nodded, putting his own mug down.

“You want to get back to,” His voice trailed off when he saw Peter’s eyes lolling shut. He reached over and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Never mind.”

“No I’m good,” Peter muttered sleepily. Tony chuckled and couldn’t help but smile at the sleepy teenager.

“Just rest kiddie,” Tony said, getting up. “Couch is all yours.”

“Mkay,” Peter said, putting his legs up on the couch. Tony smirked, seeing the kid laid out, the sweatshirt swallowing him up. As soon as his head hit the pillow, the kid was out like light. Tony went back to his work, occasionally looking up to check on Peter. The kid slept the whole time, seemingly burrowing himself into the sweatshirt as he slept. Tony was fine with letting him sleep; between what was probably a rough day and his nightly activities as Spider-Man, he could probably use the rest.

When it was time for Peter to go and the kid was awake, he went to take the sweatshirt off and give it back to Tony. But Tony shook his head, which surprised Peter.

“Keep it,” Tony said. “It’s cold out there.” Peter nodded, a small smile on his face. “Now get out of here. Happy’s waiting to take you home.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter said. Tony nodded and ruffled his hair again. Peter smiled wider and then headed out of the workshop. Tony couldn’t help but smile as the kid left.

He had other sweatshirts anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
